


Alpha and Omega: A New Relationship Set to Music

by GhostFan77



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cock Piercing, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Alpha gets a new piercing, and a whole lot more.





	1. Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for a quick story about Alpha and Omega, but ended up with 3000+ words with one more chapter to follow. I'd call this a successful failure :D If you love these two as much as I do, I hope you enjoy this!

_My my_  
_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_  
_Oh yeah_  
_And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_  
_The history book on the shelf_  
_Is always repeating itself_  
_Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war_  
_Waterloo promise to love you forever more_  
_Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_  
_Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_

_Omega and his Abba_ , Alpha thought to himself as his brother ghoul hummed along to one of his favorite Abba tunes in the bed next to his. They were somewhere along the west coast, spending the night in a hotel. The band had played at a music festival that evening, the headline act, and they had an arena show the following night in the same city. On nights such as this, most of the ghouls would double-up and share rooms, while one of them would get his own room. They always rotated based on seniority; tonight was Air’s night. 

As was the case on most occasions, Omega and Alpha bunked together. 

Papa, of course, always got his own room, rarely spending these nights alone. Human or ghoul. Man, woman, or other. Papa did not discriminate. 

Alpha stretched out in his own bed, turning his head to watch Omega, his ear buds snug in his ears, with the music almost loud enough for Alpha to make out the lyrics, scrolling through the interwebs on his phone. 

Alpha mindlessly moved his hand to his toned stomach, gliding his fingers over his smooth tanned skin, wishing he had somebody else’s hands on his body. Preferably the large, strong hands of the ghoul in the bed next to him. 

He had had a thing for Omega for as long as he could remember. When Alpha decided to become a ghoul, Omega was his savior, taking him under his wing and acting as an unofficial mentor to the new ghoul. Omega showed him the ropes, teaching him everything there was to know about being a ghoul, about serving the Clergy, about serving their Papa. 

Ghouls retained their human form, for the most part; certain upgrades were part of the package, however. They would develop special abilities based on their determined element, along with the capability to transform – as Earth liked to call it – into “Ghoul Mode”, which basically meant they would take on a more traditional ghoulish appearance, complete with the sharp teeth, claws, and a tail. 

Most only morphed into “Ghoul Mode” when they were in danger and needed to protect themselves against one of the many things that go bump in the night; they otherwise chose to seamlessly blend in and walk amongst humans without causing alarm. 

_My my_  
_I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger_  
_Oh yeah_  
_And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_  
_And how could I ever refuse_  
_I feel like I win when I lose_  
_Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war_  
_Waterloo promise to love you forever more_  
_Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_  
_Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_

Alpha sighed, wishing Omega would face their version of Waterloo. They had been close since early on, but things had shifted recently. Alpha could trace it back to one moment a few weeks ago. 

The Fire Ghoul had always been into body modification in the form of tattoos and piercings, even when he was still a mortal man. Aside from a handful of tattoos, he had not indulged in the craft…until now. Alpha went to a renowned tattoo and piercing shop while they were in New York City and got a frenum ladder piercing with a series of barbells on the underside of his shaft. Earth had accompanied him, making Alpha promise that he would test the piercings out on Earth once he was healed. 

Earth and Alpha weren’t together, nor would they ever be. They would scratch an itch, so to speak, once in a blue moon, but neither was interested in anything beyond that. At least, not with each other. 

After several weeks of healing, the time finally came. Earth cornered Alpha in their shared dressing room post-ritual one night, not able to wait a second longer, and Alpha was soon balls deep in the drummer. Just as the lead guitarist was approaching his climax, the dressing room door opened, and Omega walked in, getting quite the eyeful.

Earth couldn’t care less, for his part; he was enjoying the sensation of Alpha’s new piercings too much. Plus, he was certain he had been caught in far more compromising situations than this in the past. Alpha, on the other hand, was mortified, but there was nothing he could do about it. He cried out Omega’s name as he reached his peak and spurted his hot seed deep inside of Earth, as if he had been fucking Omega the entire time instead of Earth. 

Omega stood in the doorway, frozen in his steps. He couldn’t look away. The look of pleasure mixed with terror on Alpha’s face. The way he had cried out the Aether Ghoul’s name, not Earth’s. Alpha’s hands on Earth’s hips, driving himself to impossible depths. 

The combination of it all awoke a long dormant feeling deep inside of Omega, one that he had suppressed since he and the lead guitarist had first met, and he was indescribably conflicted over it. He had no doubt that it was just his imagination, but Alpha’s brown eyes always seemed to soften when they were directed at Omega. This was Alpha, after all, one of his closest friends. There was no way he felt anything beyond friendship for the rhythm guitarist. It wasn’t a question of sexuality. Most ghouls swung both ways and would indulge in the flesh of whoever appealed to them at the time, and Alpha and Omega were no exceptions. 

The Fire Ghoul naturally burned hot and was known for his passion, frequently gratifying his sexual wants and needs via casual dalliances with fans, his brother ghouls, and, of course, with Papa. Omega, by nature, wasn’t as keen on these casual acquaintances, but didn’t abstain completely. Papa was known to seek out his Quintessence Ghoul when he was in need of a firm but comforting and nurturing touch, as would his brother ghouls, Alpha being the anomaly. Omega occasionally wondered why the lead guitarist had never sought him out, deciding it was likely a combination of factors, but opting to never bring it up with the Fire Ghoul. 

Omega sighed to himself as the song played on. He felt like he was fighting his own version of Waterloo, where he was both the conqueror and the conquest. 

_So how could I ever refuse_  
_I feel like I win when I lose_  
_Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_  
_Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_  
_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_  
_Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_  
_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the shirtless Alpha ran his fingers over his stomach, wishing the Fire Ghoul’s hand would migrate farther south. He could see that the lead guitarist’s head was tilted in his direction, but his eyes were closed as he seemingly concentrated on the terrain under his digits. As if Omega’s wish was being granted, Alpha’s hand descended and unhurriedly slipped under the waistband of his favorite pajama pants. The Aether Ghoul could see his brother ghoul’s hand move beneath the fabric as he slowly stroked his length. 

The rhythm guitarist licked his lips at the sight, feeling his own cock begin to react. Omega, however, made no motion of his own to deal with the rising situation in his sweats.

Omega could see Alpha’s chest rise and fall at an increasing pace as his strokes became more rapid and firm. Suddenly, the movements of his hand ceased.

The Fire Ghoul’s eyes were open again, and he was suddenly aware that the Quintessence Ghoul was watching him. 

Omega turned his head towards Alpha and met his gaze, the suddenly vulnerable lead guitarist’s face awash with a mixture of emotions. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” the Aether Ghoul said calmly in a low voice, full of an unfamiliar tone that Alpha had never heard from Omega’s mouth before, sounding suspiciously like…lust? Could that be it? 

Alpha’s mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something, yet no words came out. 

“Continue, Alpha…”

As it sounded more like an order than a request, Alpha did as he was instructed. 

His hard cock was still gripped in his hand, and he resumed stroking his member, his eyes fixed on Omega’s blue orbs. Alpha’s mind was spinning, unsure of how this would play out. He wanted Omega with every fiber of his being, and he felt like this was his opportunity. 

The Fire Ghoul lifted his hips slightly, just enough to push his pajama pants down, freeing his cock, continuing to stroke its length. 

Omega’s eyes drifted down the lead guitarist’s body, fixing themselves on Alpha’s engorged and pierced member. 

“You just going to watch, or are you going to help me out over here?” Alpha dared to suggest, immediately cringing on the inside, afraid the Quintessence Ghoul would reject him. 

The words echoed in Omega’s head, and he pondered whether he would rather be audience or an active participant. He plucked the ear buds from his ears, setting them and his phone aside as his decision was made. He rose from his bed, joining Alpha on his. He gripped Alpha’s pajama pants and pulled them down the rest of the way, removing them from his legs and tossing them to the floor. With what Omega had in mind, they would only be in the way. 

Omega wrapped his own hand around the hand Alpha had on his cock, gently removing it. Alpha moved his now empty hand so it was resting behind his head, his elbow crooked. The rhythm guitarist placed his hand on the lead guitarist’s flat stomach, admiring his form as his big hand wandered closer and closer to Alpha’s pierced phallus. He was so, so close, and the anticipation was driving the Fire Ghoul out of his mind. 

Omega’s hand hovered over his friend’s glans. “You want my help, do you?” 

Alpha licked his lips. “Please,” he whimpered. 

“Tell me what you want, Alpha,” Omega said, again with that low voice. This time, however, Alpha was certain that it was lust that he had previously picked up on. Lust. Holy fuck. Omega was actually lusting after him!?

“I want you, Omega…”

Omega looked at him sternly. “You want me to what…?”

Alpha rolled his eyes. “I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack. What the fuck do you think I mean, Omega?” 

Omega tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes at the Fire Ghoul over his cheeky “Titanic” reference. “Such insolence, Alpha. I don’t think you truly want me, as you say.” 

He ran one of his thick fingers along the underside of Alpha’s cock, right down the center of the barbells and watched as the lead guitarist threw his head back and moaned. 

“Holy fuck, Omega. Oh, fuck…I want you so fucking bad!” 

Omega leans over and licks the underside of the Fire Ghoul’s pierced cock from base to tip, stopping at his slit to savor some precum that had seeped out. 

“Oh, fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck…holy fuck…please, Omega…” 

The Aether Ghoul repeats the base to tip lick, eliciting another string of obscenities from the lead guitarist. He then wraps his large hand around Alpha’s shaft. 

“Tell me again how bad you want this, Alpha…” 

The Fire Ghoul whimpers as he looks down at the rhythm guitarist. “Fuck, Omega…please, just…I want this so bad. So, so, fucking bad. You have no idea how much I want…” He swallows hard. “…YOU.” 

Omega starts to slowly stroke Alpha’s length, enjoying the feeling of the barbells against his palm. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in deep within the lead guitarist, but he exercised great restraint. He had already waited so long for this, he could wait a few more deliciously agonizing minutes. 

“How long have you wanted this, Alpha?” 

Alpha’s eyes met Omega’s, and Omega realized that the softened look in Alpha’s eyes that he had always thought to be a figment of his imagination was indeed real. 

“Don’t make me say it, Omega. Please…” 

“Tell me, Alpha.” 

The Fire Ghoul sighs, and then softly responds. “I’ve always wanted this, Omega. Always. I’ve always wanted you. I…I fucking love you, and it fucking terrifies me that you don’t feel the same about me because I don’t want to lose you.” 

Omega was suddenly aware of how wrong he had been all these years, and it was time to let go of the internal battle he had been fighting since he first laid eyes on Alpha. _His Alpha._

This was the moment of just letting go. 

The Aether Ghoul nods as he releases his grip on Alpha’s cock, then stands up. 

Alpha covers his face with his hands, feeling hot tears forming in his eyes. This was the rejection he had always feared. 

Omega, however, had only stood up to quickly remove his clothes. When he turned around and saw his beloved Fire Ghoul with his hands over his face, Omega’s heart broke a little. 

“Alpha…” he said softly. “Look at me, please.” 

“No. Just go, please.” 

“Would you please just fucking look at me, Simon?” 

Omega had never called Alpha by his human name before, and it had been years since he had even heard his former moniker. 

Alpha sits up in bed as he wipes his tears away, finally looking at the Aether Ghoul, who stood naked in all his glory before him. 

The lead guitarist couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Your clothes…”

Omega slides in bed next to Alpha, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly. “We’ve both been such idiots, Alpha. I had no idea that you felt this way about me, while you had no idea that I…that I feel the same.” 

The Fire Ghoul looks up at the Quintessence Ghoul. “You mean…?”

Omega takes Alpha’s face in his hands and brushes his lips against the lead guitarist’s.

“Please say it, Omega. I…I need to hear it.” 

Omega leaves a trail of kisses on Alpha’s face from his mouth to his ear, then whispered the words that Alpha longed to hear. “I love you, Alpha.” 

Alpha savored those sweet words, and relished in the moment they were sharing. Alpha and Omega. Fire and Aether. Together, finally. 

The Fire Ghoul pulled away from Omega, repositioning himself so he was straddling the rhythm guitarist’s thighs. Omega rested his hands on Alpha’s thighs as the lead guitarist took both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them together, bringing them back to their previous hardened state. He kept his hand in place, bucking his hips back and forth, the barbells in his pierced phallus rubbing against the underside of Omega’s shaft. 

Omega dug his nails into Alpha’s thighs as he moaned the Fire Ghoul’s name. 

“You like that, Omega?” 

“Fan! That feels so fucking amazing, Alpha…” 

While it did, indeed, feel amazing, there was so much more that Alpha wanted to experience with Omega. He’d dreamed of this for so long, and now that dream was a reality. 

“I need to fucking taste you, Omega…” 

The Fire Ghoul shifts positions again, this time so he’s on his stomach between Omega’s legs, who spreads his legs wider apart to give Alpha better access to his nether regions. 

Alpha runs his tongue along the rhythm guitarist’s balls, then along the underside of his shaft from base to head, teasing Omega’s cockhead before greedily taking the Aether Ghoul’s entire cock into his mouth without warning, causing Omega to latch onto the sheets, balling the fabric in his fists. 

“Alpha! Holy fuck…your mouth…”

The Fire Ghoul winked at Omega as he started bobbing his head up and down on the Aether Ghoul’s substantial member. 

Omega’s cock was even more glorious than Alpha had imagined. He had seen the rhythm guitarist’s cock before, but only when it was flaccid…which he had to admit was still pretty impressive, larger than most average men when they are erect. And with an erection of his own? Quite simply, the Quintessence Ghoul was hung like a fucking horse. His girth and length were absolute perfection, and Alpha reveled in the thought of all the fun he was going to be having from now on with Omega’s exquisite phallus. 

Alpha suddenly felt the immense need to feel Omega deep inside of him, for himself to be impaled on Omega’s length. 

After a final kiss to Omega’s bulbous glans, Alpha moved again so that he was straddled over his lover’s hips. “I need you to fuck me, Omega…” 

Alpha stretched to reach under the pillow next to Omega’s head, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“Alpha, why was there a bottle of lube under your pillow?” 

Alpha blushes. “I was planning to jack off after you fell asleep…” 

Omega’s lips curl into a smile. “Isn’t this so much better than that?” 

The Fire Ghoul eagerly nods in affirmation, then squeezes some lube on his fingers, reaching behind to properly lube his entrance in preparation for what was to come. Alpha follows that with some additional lube for Omega’s cock. When you’re about to take on something this big, there’s no such thing as too much lube.

Alpha aligns himself with Omega’s swollen member, then slowly starts to lower himself onto it, feeling his hole expand around the girth as the rhythm guitarist’s cock slides farther inside of him. 

Omega grabs Alpha’s hips, stopping his progress. 

Alpha looks at Omega in a confused manner. 

Omega raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Maybe after we’re done here, I can draw you like one of my French girls, Alpha…” 

Just as Alpha was about to laugh and call Omega an “asshole”, Omega thrust upwards, driving the remaining length of his cock into the lead guitarist. Alpha’s eyes rolled back in his head, his face contorted from the delicious torment he was receiving as the Aether Ghoul pounded away. 

Omega let his hips and legs settle back into the bed, giving Alpha the opportunity to ride the rhythm guitarist to his heart’s content. Keeping one hand on Alpha’s hip, Omega moved his other hand to the Fire Ghoul’s pierced member. Precum was leaking from his slit, which Omega used as lubrication as he gripped the lead guitarist’s cock and stroked him. 

“I want you to cum for me, Alpha…” 

Alpha moans loudly, finding it difficult to form a sentence amid the stimulation he was experiencing. “Cl-close…soon…oh, fuck…don’t st-stop…!”

The lead guitarist continued to ride the Aether Ghoul, and it was Omega that reached his crescendo first. The sensation of the rhythm guitarist’s hot cum deep within himself was what sent Alpha over the edge, his own cum surging from his pierced phallus onto Omega’s hand and stomach. The room was a symphony of moans and screams coming from both ghouls. 

They rode out their respective orgasms, their chests heaving and glistening with sweat. Alpha collapses on Omega, and Omega wraps his arms around his Fire Ghoul. They were both silent as they collected their bearings. 

After several minutes, Alpha was the first to speak. “Can you stay here for the rest of the night, Omega?” 

Omega smiled softly. “Of course. I don’t think my legs would take me back to my bed anyway…” 

The Fire and Aether Ghouls chuckled. 

“So, how are we going to do this, Alpha? Do you want to be the big spoon, or the little spoon? 

Both ghouls were more on the dominant side than anything; there were things that they would have to figure out in order to make their new relationship work. For tonight, Alpha opted to be the big spoon, and they settled into place. The ghouls quickly drifted off, getting the best night of sleep either had had in a long time.


	2. A Groovy Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega get some unexpected company, along with a request for a special kind of sandwich...

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_  
_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_  
_When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat_  
_I can hear you breathing near my ear_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

It was their three month anniversary, and Alpha had insisted that he and Omega celebrate the occasion. Their only opportunity came on the post-ritual bus ride to the next city while the rest of the band slept. While the other ghouls were settled in their bunks and Papa in his bedroom at the back of the bus, the two guitarists quietly danced cheek to cheek in the lounge area, Alpha softly singing Phil Collins’s “A Groovy Kind of Love” in Omega’s ear. 

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto_  
_Anything you want to, anytime at all_  
_When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_  
_Can't control the quivering inside_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

Their bandmates were unaware of Alpha and Omega’s burgeoning relationship, and the lovers were content to keep it between the two of them for now. It was common knowledge that the lead and rhythm guitarists were as thick as thieves; nobody had any reason to suspect there was anything more going on, and the pair was careful to keep it that way. 

Alpha and Omega had agreed to make changes in their sexual interactions with others. They were concerned that cutting others out entirely would only raise suspicion, especially for Alpha. The Fire Ghoul’s main concession was that he no longer cavorted with fans, and he ceased being the initiator of casual encounters with the other ghouls. Omega, for his part, really didn’t need to make any changes as his were already so infrequent to begin with. 

The Fire and Aether Ghouls took advantage of every moment alone that they were afforded. Nights spent in hotel rooms became nights filled with passionate love-making, no matter how tired they were. Time alone in dressing rooms became the perfect opportunity for a quickie. Time alone on the tour bus when the others went sight-seeing or out to grab a bite to eat became the perfect opportunity for either a fuck or a quickie, dependent on how long their bandmates would be gone. 

Alpha had unexpectedly turned out to be the sappy romantic one, which amused Omega. Although he had long been single before Alpha, Omega had always taken on that role in prior relationships. 

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_  
_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_  
_When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter_  
_My whole world could shatter, I don't care_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_  
_We got a groovy kind of love_  
_We got a groovy kind of love, oh_  
_We got a groovy kind of love_

“I didn’t know you were a Phil Collins fan, min älskling.” 

Alpha nibbles on Omega’s earlobe momentarily before responding. “I’m not…I just like that song.”

“Ah. It is a good one.” 

The lead guitarist whispers in the rhythm guitarist’s ear. “I wish you could fuck me tonight…” 

Just the thought was enough to elicit a moan from Omega. “I know…me too, Alpha. We’ll be in a hotel in a few nights though, so at least we have that to look forward to.” 

Alpha inhaled, taking in Omega’s scent, thinking to himself that he could never get sick of how his Aether Ghoul smelled. The pair still stood cheek to cheek, swaying together to non-existent music. “Yeah…you’re right. In the meantime, we should probably go get some sleep.”

Omega moved his head so that his forehead was against Alpha’s. “But then we’d have to let go of each other.” 

“You should spend the night in my bunk, Omega. Just try to get back up to yours before the others wake up. And if not, then we’ll just wait to get up until everybody else is up before we leave my pod.” 

Omega smiles softly and nods. “Alright, love. Let’s go to bed then.” 

They turned off the lights in the lounge area, and went to their bunks. Alpha’s bunk was on the bottom, whereas Omega’s was on the top, making Alpha’s much easier for the couple to access. It was a tight fit, but not as bad as it could’ve been. The bunks were full-sized as opposed to the standard twin size one would typically find on a tour bus, affording the bandmates more space and more comfort. They quickly changed into their pajamas in the form of t-shirts and pajama pants, and disappeared into Alpha’s pod, closing the curtain behind them. The guitarists lay face to face, embracing each other, lazily kissing until they fell asleep. 

The next morning, Omega was the first to wake up. Rather than hop into his own bunk, he opted to get up and start his day by making coffee and wait for the rest of the band to rise. 

A few days later, they checked into the hotel they’d be spending the night in. Alpha found himself in the elevator with Earth. It was Earth’s turn in the rotation to have his own room, something he wanted to take advantage of. 

“You up to anything tonight?”

Alpha opted not to tell him that he and Omega had a full night of sex planned. “Ah, not really. I think Omega and I were just going to stay in and hang out, maybe watch a movie or something. You?”

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to stop by for some fun. It’s been awhile.” 

The lead guitarist chuckled. “Yeah, I know…”

Earth smirks. “Did Omega ever say anything to you…?” 

Alpha shakes his head. “No, not a word.”

Earth busts out laughing at the memory. “Fucking A, Alpha! That was so goddamn funny! I laughed about it the rest of that night!”

Alpha laughs uneasily, remembering how mortifying it was at the time. “So glad you were amused, Earth.” 

“And then you, OH MY GOD, YOU! OHHHHHH-MEGGGGGG-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” 

The Fire Ghoul sighs. “Yeah, yeah…I was there too, you know. I’d rather not think about it.”

Earth quickly stops laughing, catching a hint of annoyance in Alpha’s voice. “Come on, man…it was funny. I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Just…just come by later, okay?” 

Alpha nods. “Sure. Yeah, I’ll come by for a bit.” 

They reach their floor, and the door opens. Alpha needed to go one way, while Earth needed to go the other. 

“Alright, sounds good. And then you can hurry on your way back to OHHHHHH-MEGGGGGG-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” The laughter starts all over again as Earth walks down the hall to his room.

Alpha just shakes his head, and then walks a few doors down to his and Omega’s room. 

“What a little prick,” he mutters to himself as he slides the card key into the door, hears the door unlock, and he opens the door. “Fucking Earth…” 

He steps inside, letting the door close behind him. Alpha looks down to kick his shoes off. 

“About time you got your hot ass in here…” 

Omega. He was already here. The Aether Ghoul crosses the room, pushing Alpha against the door and kissing him roughly, palming and then rubbing the Fire Ghoul’s crotch through his jeans with his hand. Alpha moans into his mouth. Omega moves his lips from Alpha’s mouth to his neck, first nipping at the skin with his lips, then sucking hard repeatedly along his neck and collarbone. 

Alpha laughs breathlessly. “Marking your territory?” 

Omega growls but doesn’t respond. He grabs the bottom of Alpha’s shirt and yanks it up, then off. His tongue glides along the lead guitarist’s collarbone and then his chest. His tongue flicks against one of Alpha’s nipples before pulling it between his lips. He repeats on the other nipple, eliciting moans of approval from the Fire Ghoul. 

The Aether Ghoul sinks to his knees in front of Alpha, running his tongue down his toned stomach, then looking up at his lover while he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pulling them down and tossing them aside after Alpha steps out them. 

Omega admires Alpha’s cock momentarily before running his tongue along the underside. 

“You like that cock, don’t you?” 

The Aether Ghoul looks up at his lover. “I fucking love your cock, Alpha. You’re so fucking hot…” 

He teases Alpha’s sensitive head with his tongue, and then slowly takes his length into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat. The lead guitarist’s cock wasn’t as girthy or long as Omega’s, but he was still rather gifted. Add to it, he had the most perfect set of balls Omega had ever seen, smooth, perfectly shaped, firm, and snug against his body. The rhythm guitarist cupped them in his hand and fondled them as he continued sucking Alpha’s phallus. 

Alpha watched Omega through half-lidded eyes that were heavy with lust, running his fingers through the Aether Ghoul’s hair, moaning his approval. Omega ran his tongue along Alpha’s frenum ladder, from tip to base, and then swirling his tongue over the area where the shaft meets the balls.

“Oh, fuck…Omega…holy fuck!”

Alpha especially loved when Omega would do that swirl, so he would do it over and over again, driving the Fire Ghoul out of his mind. And of course, he obliged on this occasion as well. Omega then took each of the lead guitarist’s perfect balls in his mouth, savoring everything about them. 

“You look so goddamn hot with my balls in your mouth, love…” 

Omega’s blue eyes met Alpha’s eyes, and Omega winks as he continues to lavish attention on the Fire Ghoul’s balls. 

The Aether Ghoul then runs his tongue along the seam of Alpha’s ball sack to the underside, and then to his taint, earning a string of whispered obscenities from the lead guitarist. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Omega quickly stands up, wiping any saliva off his face that may have leaked from his mouth while he was pleasuring his beloved Fire Ghoul, while Alpha dashes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Omega runs his fingers through his hair. “Who’s there?” 

From the other side of the door, he heard Papa’s voice. “It’s me.” 

Omega cracks the door open, sticking his head out. “Hey, what’s up?” 

Papa raises an eyebrow. “Are you decent?” 

The Aether Ghoul chuckles. “Ah, yeah. Why?” 

Papa smirks. “Oh, just asking. Mind if I come in for a minute?”

Omega steps back from the door, opening it wider so Papa can enter. The door closes behind him. 

Papa clasps his hands behind his back and surveys the room. He quickly notices five things: the bulge in Omega’s jeans, Alpha’s duffle bag on the floor, the discarded jeans on the floor near the duffle bag that also likely belong to Alpha, Alpha is nowhere in sight, and the bathroom door is closed but obviously in use as evidenced by the sound of running water. 

Papa crinkles his brows together. “Is everything okay, my darling Omega? You seem rather… _stressed_.” 

Omega’s nervous laugh betrays him as he calmly tries to respond to the lead singer. “Yeah, yeah…everything’s fine, Papa. Did you want something?” 

Papa purses his lips together in contemplation, then grins. “Ah, yes…I wanted to see if you and Alpha wanted to join us for dinner. We’re going to a nearby restaurant that we’re told has the most excellent buffalo wings.” 

Omega runs his fingers through his hair. “Oh, wow…thanks for the invite. The wings sound good, but I think we’re going to just hang out and relax, maybe get some room service.” 

Papa raises an eyebrow. “Speaking of Alpha, where is he…? Surely he couldn’t have gone too far without his pants.” 

Both Papa and Omega’s eyes drift to the jeans on the floor that were partially inside-out and obviously removed hastily. 

The Anti-Pope rubs his thumb against the dimple in his chin in contemplation. “What I’m wondering, Omega, is whether he just couldn’t wait to take them off as soon as he entered the room, or if somebody just couldn’t wait to take them off of him. Any thoughts?” 

Omega knew that Papa was on to him and Alpha, and that Papa was fucking with him. And Papa knew that he knew. 

Papa sighs. “I don’t suppose my Fire Ghoul will be making an appearance unless one of us gives him his pants…” 

The rhythm guitarist stood there, dumbfounded. 

Papa sighs again. “Very well.” 

He takes a few steps, then bends over to pick up Alpha’s jeans. Papa crosses the room to the bathroom door, gently rapping his gloved knuckle against the door. “Alpha…?” 

The door cracks open so Alpha’s face is visible. “Hi Papa.”

Papa holds his jeans in front of him, offering them to his lead guitarist. “Would you like your pants so you can come out and chat with myself and Omega?” 

Alpha grins sheepishly, taking his jeans from Papa. “Thank you, Papa. I’ll be right out.” 

Papa’s lips curl into a smile. “Spendid, my dear Alpha!” 

The bathroom door closes, and Papa turns towards Omega, who hangs his head and puts his hands on his hips. “Papa…I, uh…” 

Papa clasps his hands behind his back as he strolls towards his rhythm guitarist. “Omega, Omega, Omega, it appears there’s something you’ve been keeping from your Papa? Isn’t that right, my dear Quintessence?” 

With his hands still on his hips and his head still down, Omega shakes his head slightly. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Papa. I should’ve told you. _We_ should’ve told you.” 

“And why did you choose not to, Omega?” 

Omega sighs. “I guess we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile, Papa. It was new, and we weren’t ready to tell everybody.” 

Papa nods. “I see.”

“I’m sorry if we disappointed you, Papa.” 

Papa sighs. “I do wish you had told me, my dear Omega, but I am not disappointed, nor am I surprised.” 

The bathroom door opens, and Alpha emerges. 

“Ah, Alpha, so good to see you! Thank you for joining us!” 

Papa walks over to Alpha and puts his hand on his back, guiding him towards the bed. 

He sits on the bed and motions for his ghouls to sit on each side. Alpha and Omega sit next to Papa as instructed, who takes their respective hand closest to him in each of his hands. 

“As I was saying, my dear Ghouls, I am not surprised by this and have long suspected that something was simmering beneath the surface for you two. Even when you might not have realized it yourself…” He lets go of Omega’s hand for a moment to tap his head. “…your Papa did.” 

He takes Omega’s hand in his again, turning his head so he can look at his Quintessence Ghoul. “I might not have been your leader at the time, but I was still around when Alpha joined the Church, and I remember the great care you showed him, that you continue to show him to this day. You have always been so wonderful with our new recruits and your brothers, Omega, but I knew how you favored your Fire Ghoul. It was very subtle and imperceptible to others, but I knew. I knew.” 

Papa smiles at Omega, then turns his head so he can look at his Fire Ghoul. “As for you, my dear Alpha, your eyes have always betrayed you. Without fail, they have always betrayed you the moment Omega would come into sight. And he is the only person this occurs with. Again, it was very subtle and imperceptible to others, but I knew. I knew.” 

The Anti-Pope stands up so he can face Alpha and Omega. Before he continues, he instructs them to move closer together, and then he brings their hands together so they are holding hands. Pleased with himself, he claps his hands and smiles. “Very good!”

He backs away slightly, then continues. “Now, if you want to be together, then I support you. If you are happy together, I am very happy for you. If you do not yet want your brothers to know, then I will not tell a soul. If you would like to make a Papa Sandwich sometime, I would most welcome that…” He winks and smirks at his Ghouls, who chuckle in response. “I shall let you think about that a little more, my dear Ghouls.” 

Alpha clears his throat. “Yes, Papa. Perhaps sometime you can join us…right, Omega?” 

Omega nods. “Of course, Papa. We would enjoy that.” 

Papa claps his hands again. “Delightful! I look forward to it! Ah, anyway, do we need to have the ‘birds and the bees’ talk about what happens when a man and a man love each other…?” 

Omega smirks and responds as Alpha chuckles. “I think we’re good, Papa, but thank you.” 

“Very good, I just wanted to make sure. It can never be said that your Papa isn’t there for his Ghouls. As for tonight, I shall tell your brothers that you both are feeling…how do they say it?...’under the weather’? Yes, that is it. I will tell them that you are both under the weather, and that you send your regrets.” 

Papa turns slightly to face Alpha. “As for Earth, you made plans with him tonight, yes?” 

Omega looks at Alpha. “What? You did?” 

Alpha shrugs. “We took the elevator up together. He asked. What was I supposed to say? I told him I’d stop by for a bit. I didn’t really get the chance to tell you when I got here…” 

Omega nodded in understanding. “Ah, yeah. I guess I didn’t really give you much of a chance to say anything, did I?” 

Papa strokes the dimple in his chin and nods. “Ahhhh, so it was that somebody couldn’t wait to remove his pants. I see…it all makes so much sense now!” 

The Aether Ghoul smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, guilty. We’d been waiting all week…”

Papa waves off his explanation. “No need to explain, my dear Omega. Your Papa more than understands. Now where were we…? Ah, yes. I will tell your brothers that you are both feeling under the weather and send your regrets, and I shall entertain dear Earth tonight in your stead, my darling Alpha. That is acceptable, yes?” 

Alpha and Omega nod and respond simultaneously. “Yes, Papa.” 

Papa claps his hands together. “Splendid! Well, my gentleghouls, I am so pleased that we were able to have this conversation. We will keep this between us, and your brothers will be none the wiser.” He winks at his Ghouls. “And when you are ready, I hope you will share your news with your brothers so that they may share in your happiness as much as your dear Papa.” He puts his hands over his heart for emphasis. 

Omega smiles. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“Now, I shall take my leave as I have a hot date with some buffalo wings. Escort me to the door, my dear Ghouls?” 

Alpha and Omega stand up and flank Papa on each side, offering him their arms. He loops his arms in theirs, and the trio walks towards the door. 

“In the meantime, I will do my best to keep your brothers occupied and distracted so that the two of you can have more ‘alone’ time together. You would appreciate that, yes?” 

The Fire and Aether Ghouls nod; Alpha responds. “Yes, Papa. Thank you.” 

“Very good!” 

They reach the door. Papa wraps his arms around Alpha and Omega, pulling them in for a group hug. Afterwards, he opens the door. 

Alpha and Omega wave at him, and Omega tells him to enjoy his buffalo wings. 

“Thank you, Omega. I do hope you both feel better…” He fakes a small cough, then winks. Papa turns away to make his leave, but hesitates and turns back. “And boys?” 

Omega raises his eyebrows. “Yes, Papa?” 

Papa winks and smiles mischievously. “Don’t. Forget. About. The. Papa. Sandwich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil Collins, Lyrics to "A Groovy Kind of Love". Lyrics Freak, 2018, https://www.lyricsfreak.com/p/phil+collins/a+groovy+kind+of+love_20108061.html


	3. Feel Like Makin' Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega come clean, but then get down and dirty as a special request is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EthneDragon and Rhy. I hope the "Papa Sandwich" is all you wished it would be ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Also, a special shout out to Embee31. Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement!

_Baby, when I think about you_  
_I think about love_  
_Darlin', don't live without you_  
_And your love_  
_If I had those golden dreams_  
_Of my yesterdays_  
_I would wrap you in the heaven_  
_'Til I'm dyin' on the way_

_Feel like makin'_  
_Feel like makin' love_  
_Feel like makin' love to you_

Alpha closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he felt the gentle vibration of Omega’s chest as his Quintessence Ghoul sang along to Bad Company. The ghouls had just finished makin’ love on the floor of the tour bus lounge, and they were now in their post-coital afterglow. Alpha was mostly on top of Omega, with his head on his chest and a hand resting on the rhythm guitarist’s stomach as the Aether Ghoul lightly ran his fingertips over the lead guitarist’s shoulder and upper back. 

Papa had lured the rest of the band away from the bus for some sight-seeing so Alpha and Omega could have the bus to themselves for awhile. Their brother ghouls were still none the wiser as to what was going on between the Fire and Aether Ghouls. 

Alpha looked at his watch. Papa and the other ghouls would be back soon.

The Fire Ghoul presses his lips to Omega’s chest, and then looks up at him. “We should get up. They’ll be back soon…”

Omega groans in displeasure. “How about we finish this song first…?” 

He then continued to sing to his Fire Ghoul. 

_Baby, if I think about you_  
_I think about love_  
_Darlin', if I live without you_  
_I live without love_  
_If I had the sun and moon_  
_And they were shinin'_  
_I would give you both night and day_  
_Of satisfyin'_

_Feel like makin'_  
_Feel like makin' love_  
_Feel like makin' love to you_

The guitarists had been contemplating telling the rest of the band about their relationship. As the weeks ticked by, it was getting more and more difficult to keep it a secret, even with Papa’s assistance. They felt like they had used every excuse in the book as to why they couldn’t join their fellow ghouls on excursions, and the lovers thought it was only a matter of time before somebody put two and two together. Add to that, while they had previously been content to steal precious moments alone, Alpha and Omega found themselves wanting more and more to be able to freely touch and be openly affectionate with each other. 

_And if I had those golden dreams_  
_Of my yesterdays_  
_I would wrap you in the heaven_  
_'Til I'm dyin' on the way_

_Feel like makin' love_  
_Feel like makin' love_  
_Feel like makin' love_  
_Feel like makin' love to you_

As the song ends and the playlist transitions to the next song, the two ghouls gaze at each other adoringly, mutually drunk in their love for each other. 

Omega was the one to break their comfortable silence. “Do you know how much I love you, min älskling?” 

Alpha’s mouth spreads into a smile as he kisses his Quintessence Ghoul’s chest. “Mmm-hmm. Do you know how much I love you?” 

The rhythm guitarist smirks. “I’m well aware, love. You’re so fucking perfect.” 

Alpha winks. “Says you, _Quintessence_. Perfect in every way. And perfect for me.” 

Omega brushes his thumb over his Fire Ghoul’s lips. “Perfect for _each other.”_

The two ghouls hear Omega’s phone chime with a text message alert. Alpha reaches for it, looking at the text that had just come through. 

"It’s Papa. They’re on their way back and will be here in about five minutes.” 

The Aether Ghoul cocks an eyebrow. “Maybe we should just stay like this, Alpha. Let them find us this way…?” 

Alpha smirks, shaking his head slightly. “Or we can get up and get dressed, and find a better way to tell them.” 

“But we agree that we need to-“ 

The Fire Ghoul nods as he responds. “It’s time. They should know.” 

Omega cranes his neck to kiss Alpha on the forehead. “I want you to fuck me next time, okay?” 

Alpha raises his eyebrows. “Too bad I can’t do it now. I’d love to get my hands on that ass of yours…” 

The Aether Ghoul chuckles as he pats Alpha on the back. “Alright, let’s get up. If we don’t do it now, your cock is going to end up in me, Alpha.” 

It was Alpha’s turn to chuckle. “You say it like it’s a bad thing…” 

Reluctantly, they both got up and put their clothes back on. The guitarists surveyed the lounge and straightened up anything that was amiss because of them. Omega took a deep breath. 

“Fuck, it smells like sex in here.” 

The Fire Ghoul runs to the bathroom and grabs a can of air freshener. He returns to the lounge and sprays the can into the air. The ghouls wait a moment before they both breathe in the newly-scented air. 

Alpha wrinkles his nose. “Great, now it smells like fresh linen scented sex in here!” 

The guitarists look at each other, and then they burst out in laughter. 

“What’s so funny…?” 

Alpha and Omega turn to see Earth entering the bus, followed by Papa, Water, and Air. 

“Oh, nothing, Earth. Alpha just said something funny. Did you guys have a good time?” 

Earth shrugs as he throws himself on the sofa. “It was alright.” 

Air and Water sit on the sofa next to him, while Papa perches on the sofa’s armrest. 

The guitarists exchange a look, sharing the thought that this was as good a time as any to tell their fellow ghouls about their relationship. 

Omega rubs his ringed hands together before folding his arms. “Hey, uh…we kinda wanted to talk to you all about something.” 

The drummer, keyboardist, and bass player glance at each other, and then return their attention to Alpha and Omega. 

Water contorts his face a bit, and then raises his eyebrows. “Will this include an explanation of why it smells like sex in here?” 

An involuntary “ha” escapes Papa’s lips, as all eyes turn to Papa. He shrugs. “What? Never mind me, my dear ghouls. Your brothers want to tell you something.” 

Their attention turns back to Alpha and Omega, who now have three pairs of eyes looking at them expectantly. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Omega began. “And yes, Water, this will include an explanation of why it smells like sex in here.” 

Earth leans forward and narrows his eyes. “Are you guys fucking?” 

Alpha laughs nervously as he runs his hands through his hair. “It’s a bit more than that, Earth. Way more than that, really.” 

Air, who had been silent up until now, was the next to speak. “Did you guys just fuck on the sofa we’re sitting on?” 

Omega went to answer, but Papa beat him to it. “My darling Air, do not forget that we have all utilized this sofa at one time or another, either with each other, or with our adoring fans. So much so, that it would be inadvisable to bring a black light in here to investigate it like in an episode of CSI.” 

The band members looked at each other knowingly, laughing at themselves and each other, which really broke the ice for Alpha and Omega, and made it easier for them to continue the conversation with their brother ghouls. The Fire and Aether Ghouls answered all questions that were asked of them. How long has this been going on? (4+ months.) Has Omega sucked Alpha’s cock, because he sure hasn’t sucked anybody else’s? (Yes, and often.) Follow-up question: Is he good at it? (Exquisitely good.) Did Papa know about this? (Yes, because Papa knows everything.) Has Omega been fucked by Alpha, because he sure hasn’t been fucked by anybody else? (Yes, sometimes.) Follow-up question: What’s it like? (Absolutely divine.) How does Omega feel about Alpha’s pierced cock? (He loves it.) Have they ever fucked in the bunks while the rest of the band slept in their respective bunks? (No comment.) Were they now going to be exclusive, or would they still “entertain” others on occasion? (To be determined.) Eventually, the Q &A portion of the program came to an end as it was time for soundcheck. 

As the rest of the band walked towards the venue, Alpha, Omega, and Papa took up the rear so they could chat amongst themselves during their stroll. 

He took their hands in his as he looked up at his significantly taller guitarists. “I’m very proud of both of you for sharing the news of your relationship with your brothers.” 

Omega gently squeezed Papa’s hand. “Thank you, Papa. Alpha and I agreed that it was finally time.” 

Alpha nodded. “Yeah, it was getting more and more difficult to not tell them. We both really appreciate all that you’ve done for us, Papa.” 

Papa smiles up at Alpha. “It was my pleasure, my dear Alpha.” 

“If there’s a way that we can repay you for your kindness, Papa, please let us know.” 

Papa contemplates for a moment. “You and Omega owe me nothing. But if you insist, there is one thing…” 

Omega and Alpha look at each other over Papa’s head. Omega winks and smirks at his Fire Ghoul, both ghouls knowing exactly what their Anti-Pope was going to request. 

“…have you two given any more thought to a Papa Sandwich?” 

Omega chuckles. “Of course, Papa. Please join us. It’d be our honor.” 

Papa gives Omega a mischievous smile. “Splendid, my darling Aether. Since we’ll be in a hotel in a couple of nights, I suppose it would make sense to do it then, if you’re both amenable to that…?” 

Omega winks at Papa with a smirk. “Yes, Papa. That would be perfect. Right, Alpha?” 

Papa swivels his head to look up at his lead guitarist. Alpha smiles down at Papa. “We look forward to it, Papa. Do you have any special requests for the evening?” 

“Oh, my dear Alpha, it will simply be a treat for me to be with both of you.” He pauses momentarily, then raises an eyebrow as he continues. “However, as you know, I’m quite prone to debauchery, and I would find it most erotic to watch you two have at each other before I join in. Specifically, to see you fuck Omega, as that is truly something that must be witnessed in order to be believed.” 

Alpha looks over at Omega, who already had a deliciously devious smile on his face. “What do you say, Omega?” 

Papa looks up at his rhythm guitarist, who smiles upon their lead singer. “Oh, it’s on!” 

And exactly two nights later, it was, indeed, ON. 

Papa treated his Fire and Aether Ghouls to a decadent dinner in the renowned restaurant in their hotel’s lobby before they retired to Papa’s luxury suite for the night. It was standard for the Anti-Pope to have upgraded accommodations as compared to his ghouls; however, tonight was a special occasion for which he decided to splurge. The sisters in the Clergy’s bookkeeping department would surely bring this to Sister Imperator’s attention, but Papa decided it was worth the inevitable lecture he would receive from the church’s matriarch regarding his lavish spending habits. 

Papa, Alpha, and Omega settled on the sofa, each with a glass of Pinot Noir in hand. 

“So, my dear gentleghouls…here we are at long last! I propose a toast…” 

They hold up their wine glasses as Papa continues. “…to love, the pursuit of gloriously sinful pleasures, and a never-ending supply of lube!” 

Alpha and Omega shake their heads with a smile and a chuckle as the trio clinks their glasses together before taking a sip of their wine. 

Papa sits back, crossing one leg over the other. “I have found myself especially curious over the past few weeks about the events that preceded my untimely invitation for you to join me and your brothers for buffalo wings. And I have also been curious as to how things would’ve played out had you not been interrupted.” 

Omega raises an eyebrow. “So, you want us to re-enact that evening…?” 

Papa nods. “Precisely, my darling Quintessence.” 

Omega continues. “Except in an alternate universe sort of thing where you didn’t stop by…?” 

Papa nods again. “You’ve hit the nail on the head, Omega.” 

The Aether Ghoul looks at his Fire Ghoul with a wink and a smirk. “Shall we, love?" 

The two ghouls stand up and take their places, Alpha at the door, and Omega on the other side of the room. 

Alpha provides a bit of a narrative for Papa. “I had just gotten off the elevator with Earth, who had invited me over to his room that night. I got to the room that Omega and I were sharing, and came inside. I shut the door, dropped my bag, and kicked my shoes off…” 

Omega continues the narrative. “I was already here, walking out of the bathroom…” 

He turns his attention to Alpha. “About time you got your hot ass in here…” 

The Aether Ghoul crosses the room, pushing Alpha against the door and kissing him roughly, palming and then rubbing the Fire Ghoul’s crotch through his pants with his hand. Alpha moans into his mouth. Omega moves his lips from Alpha’s mouth to his neck, first nipping at the skin with his lips, then sucking hard repeatedly along his neck and collarbone. 

Alpha laughs breathlessly. “Marking your territory?” 

Omega growls but doesn’t respond. He deftly unbuttons Alpha’s dress shirt and removes it. His tongue glides along the lead guitarist’s collarbone and then his chest. His tongue flicks against one of Alpha’s nipples before pulling it between his lips. He repeats on the other nipple, eliciting moans of approval from the Fire Ghoul. 

The Aether Ghoul sinks to his knees in front of Alpha, running his tongue down his toned stomach, then looking up at his lover while he unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them down and tossing them aside after Alpha steps out them. 

Papa pipes in. “Ah, there goes his pants, hastily removed and partially inside-out…” 

Omega ignores Papa, admiring Alpha’s cock momentarily before running his tongue along the underside. 

“You like that cock, don’t you?” 

The Aether Ghoul looks up at his lover. “I fucking love your cock, Alpha. You’re so fucking hot…” 

Papa chuckles to himself. “I love that you two sound like you’re in a low budget porno with really bad dialogue. _Magnifico!_ But please continue…” 

Omega rolls his eyes at Alpha, but proceeds to tease Alpha’s sensitive head with his tongue, and then slowly take his length into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat. The rhythm guitarist cupped the lead guitarist’s perfect balls in his hand and fondled them as he continued sucking Alpha’s phallus. 

Alpha watched Omega through half-lidded eyes that were heavy with lust, running his fingers through the Aether Ghoul’s hair, moaning his approval. Omega ran his tongue along Alpha’s frenum ladder, from tip to base, and then swirling his tongue over the area where the shaft meets the balls. 

“Oh, fuck…Omega…holy fuck!” 

Alpha especially loved when Omega would do that swirl, so he would do it over and over again, driving the Fire Ghoul out of his mind. And of course, he obliged again on this occasion. Omega then took each of Alpha’s perfect balls in his mouth, savoring everything about them. 

“You look so goddamn hot with my balls in your mouth, love…” 

Omega’s blue eyes met Alpha’s eyes, and Omega winks as he continues to lavish attention on the Fire Ghoul’s balls. 

The Aether Ghoul then runs his tongue along the seam of Alpha’s ball sack to the underside, and then to his taint, earning a string of whispered obscenities from the lead guitarist. 

Alpha struggles to form a sentence. “Th-this is…fuck..this is wh-when you...” He moans Omega’s name as he continued his assault on Alpha’s taint. “…when you inter-interrupted us, P-Papa…” 

Papa swirls his wine in his glass with an amused raise of his eyebrow. “Which has now not happened. Continue, my dear ghouls…” 

Omega ceases his activities on Alpha’s taint, causing Alpha to whimper. The rhythm guitarist rises to his feet, taking Alpha by the hand, and leading him towards the bed, providing a narrative of what he had originally had in mind for that evening. “What I really wanted was for Alpha to fuck me. It did happen that night, but not until much later, after I had fucked him senseless once you had left, Papa.” 

Papa mischievously smirks over his wine glass. “I feel like I’m about to witness something as rare as Bigfoot in the wilderness or Nessie in Loch Ness, or as mythical as a fucking unicorn…” 

Omega cocks his head and puts his hands on his hips. “Papa, would you mind killing the commentary? This is not the Director’s Cut of ‘Alpha Goes to Town on Omega’.” 

Papa nearly spits out his wine, but quickly recovers with a guffaw. “I will pardon your insolence, my darling Quintessence, and your comment is duly noted. My apologies. Please continue.” 

Omega nods his head in respect to their Anti-Pope. “Much obliged, Papa.” 

The Aether Ghoul turns his attention to Alpha. “And here is where you would’ve helped me undress, love…” 

Alpha springs into action, reaching for Omega’s pants while Omega focuses on unbuttoning his dress shirt. Unbuttoned and unzipped, the Fire Ghoul pushes Omega’s pants and boxers off his hips and they fall to the floor. The shirt soon follows. 

The lead guitarist puts his hands on each side of the Aether Ghoul’s face, pulling Omega towards him, their mouths passionately colliding and devouring each other. Alpha breaks the kiss, but not before playfully biting Omega’s bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth. 

“How do you want me to fuck you, my love?” 

Omega turns around, spreading his legs and planting his feet, bent over the bed in front of Alpha. “Like this, please…” 

Papa rises from the sofa, pouring himself more wino before crossing the room to get a closer view. He sits on the other side of the bed, watching intently. “You sound so needy, Omega, and I'm _loving_ it. Alpha, you’d better give your beloved ghoul what he craves…” 

A bottle of lube awaited them on the nightstand next to the bed. The Fire Ghoul reaches for it, pouring some into his hand, and then slathering it generously on his pierced cock. He pours some additional lube on his fingers, priming Omega’s hole for what was soon to follow. The Aether Ghoul locks eyes with Papa, who watched with bated breath as Alpha lined himself up with the rhythm guitarist’s entrance, slowly breaching it and sliding himself in. Omega moans Alpha’s name and a few obscenities in Swedish. 

Alpha’s head lolls back, and he follows with his own moans. “Oh, fuck…fuck…Omega…holy fuck…” 

The Fire Ghoul regains his senses, and then grabs Omega’s hips, gazing at their Anti-Pope with lustful eyes. In a low and passion-filled voice, he addresses Papa. “Here’s your Bigfoot, Emeritus…” 

He bucks his hips and plunges deep inside of Omega, who throws his head back and cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Your Loch Ness Monster…” 

Alpha pulls back and repeats his previous motion. Omega again throws his head back with a cry of pain mixed with pleasure, though it was more pleasure than pain this time. 

“Your fucking unicorn…” 

The lead guitarist maintains his eye contact with Papa as he pulls back again, and then repeats his thrust into Omega. Pleasure was fast overtaking the pain for the rhythm guitarist. 

“And here’s a fucking chupacabra…” 

The Fire Ghoul pulls back yet again, and slams even harder into his Aether Ghoul, whose moan filled the room as his untouched cock erupted, his seed spilling down the side of the bedspread. 

Papa’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Did he just…?” 

Alpha doesn’t respond. His eyes were still locked on Papa’s, but he was lost in himself as he pounded away on Omega, who moaned and swore incoherently. 

Papa had worked his free hand into his pants and was stroking his hardened member. He sees a seemingly disembodied hand reaching out for him, but that hand was attached to Omega’s arm. 

In a dark whisper, Omega beckons Papa. “Get over here, Three. I’ll bring another myth to life for you…” 

Papa Emeritus III was typically unflappable and almost always the one in control in regards to all things prurient and salacious, but he was now visibly flustered since his most loyal ghouls had flipped the script on him. He blinked unbelievingly at his rhythm guitarist. With a minimal amount of effort, Omega was able to grab the lead singer and slide him closer. Somewhere inside of himself, Papa’s auto pilot clicked on, and he was aware enough of the situation at hand to stretch his arm out and set his glass of wine on the nightstand that was on his side of the bed. 

Omega worked the button and zipper of Papa’s pants, freeing the Anti-Pope’s cock. “Lose the pants…” 

Papa lifts his hips and shimmies out of his form-fitting pants, discarding them on the floor. 

The rhythm guitarist directs Papa to get on his knees in front of him, wrapping a strong hand around the lead singer’s phallus. Omega gives Papa a lecherous grin. “Cat got your tongue, Three?” 

The Anti-Pope opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. 

“I thought so…” 

Omega swirls his tongue around Papa’s cockhead, licking a bit of precum that had worked its way out of his slit. He maintains eye contact with Papa as he wraps his lips around his member and takes his length into his mouth, causing Papa to inhale sharply. 

The Aether Ghoul hollows his cheeks as his head bobs up and down on Papa’s phallus. 

Meanwhile, Alpha was still in his own world behind Omega, fucking his Quintessence to his heart’s content. He watched with half-lidded and lust-glazed eyes as his beloved Aether Ghoul sucked their lead singer’s cock, and it further stoked the passion deep within the Fire Ghoul. He presses himself against Omega, wrapping an arm around one of the rhythm guitarist’s fleshy thighs, and taking his cock in his hand, completely unsurprised to find it hard and heavy again. He strokes Omega’s ample member, and it doesn’t take long before he feels his lover’s hot cum spill into his hand and presumably onto the bedspread again. Omega moans around Papa’s cock, which was still being skillfully worked over by the rhythm guitarist’s hot and wet mouth. 

Alpha left a trail of wet kisses on Omega’s back as he felt a familiar burn in his loins; he was approaching the point of no return. He buried his cock deeper than imaginable within his Quintessence, and three uneven thrusts later, Alpha lost himself, his hot seed filling Omega. He collapsed on top of his Aether Ghoul, who continued to unnecessarily prove to his lead singer that he lived up to the Quintessence title. 

The Fire Ghoul regained his senses, pulling out of the rhythm guitarist. Although he had just climaxed, Alpha was still fully aroused, and he had a mission to fulfill: the making of a Papa Sandwich. 

Alpha smacked Omega’s ass, grabbing a handful of his ghoul’s plushy cheek in his hand. “Finish him off, Omega.” 

Papa was already close, feeling his balls tighten and his cock spasming; Alpha’s words were his end. His seed coated the back of Omega’s throat, and the Aether Ghoul swallowed the Anti-Pope’s load. 

The Fire Ghoul had moved to the other side of the bed with the bottle of lube in tow. Omega released Papa’s cock from his mouth with a wet “pop”, cheekily grinning at the lead singer. 

Papa felt himself being grabbed and repositioned, soon realizing it was Alpha. The Anti-Pope found himself on his back, with his legs spread and in the air, his ass exposed and easily accessible. Alpha was on his knees between his legs. He applied some lube to his fingers, and prepared Papa’s hole for what was to follow as he had previously done to Omega. More lube followed for his own cock. He spread the lead singer’s ass cheeks, exposing his pink, puckered, lubed entrance, slipping a couple of fingers inside. Papa moaned, and finally found some words. 

“Fuck me, Alpha. Please, please fuck me…” 

Omega appeared on the bed next to Papa, shaking his head and tsk-tsking him. “So needy, Three. When was the last time you begged somebody to fuck you like this?” 

Papa glares at Omega, baring his teeth. “Last week, you cheeky bastard. Daring to be so insubordinate and insolent. You forget your place, ghoul.” 

The Aether Ghoul flashes a wicked smile at his leader, lowering his head and darkly whispering to him. “But you love it, and you know it… _Three_ …” 

Before Papa can respond, Omega covers his mouth with his own, plunging his tongue into the lead singer’s mouth. Papa acquiesces, his tongue playfully and passionately dancing with Quintessence’s, tasting his own essence on the ghoul’s breath. His Aether Ghoul knew him all too well: Papa did indeed love it. 

Papa feels Alpha remove his fingers, but before he can complain about the loss, the Fire Ghoul quickly replaces them with his cock. He plunges his length into their lead singer, causing Papa to moan in a most sinful manner into Omega’s mouth. The Anti-Pope could feel Alpha’s piercings, and the sensation was overwhelmingly and obscenely pleasurable. Papa thoroughly enjoyed himself as he was debauched and defiled by his Fire Ghoul. 

Omega breaks the kiss, repositioning himself so he’s straddling Papa’s head, facing his Fire Ghoul. He wraps his hand around Papa’s cock, and then addresses him. “Three, you’re going to eat Alpha’s cum out of my ass, and you’re going to enjoy it. Now get to it…” 

Papa does as he’s commanded, spreading Omega’s cheeks and devouring his cum-filled hole. He stiffens his tongue, probing the rhythm guitarist’s entrance, hearing the Aether Ghoul moan in approval. Above him, Alpha and Omega devoured each other, their lips locked in a furiously passionate kiss. The Quintessence Ghoul breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Alpha’s, breathlessly proclaiming his love for his Fire Ghoul. Alpha didn’t need to verbally respond; Omega lustfully and lovingly looked into his brown eyes and could see the only response he needed, fully and acutely aware of how deep Alpha’s love and devotion burned for him. And for a moment, they lost themselves in each other, even though Alpha’s cock was plunging in and out of Papa, and Papa’s tongue was cleaning the remnants of Alpha’s cum from Omega’s hole. 

They snapped back to reality before Papa noticed his ghouls had left in the first place. 

Omega lifted himself and swung his body around so his cock was now in Papa’s face. “And now you’re going to suck my cock and then take my cum down your throat, and you’re also going to enjoy that, Three. Open wide…” 

Papa scowls at his Aether Ghoul, but does as he’s commanded. He lifts his head, opens his mouth, and then takes Omega’s substantial member in his mouth. Omega contorts slightly to reach behind him and take Papa’s cock in his hand, skillfully stroking it as the lead singer continued to bob on the rhythm guitarist’s length. Behind him, Alpha announces that he’s getting close. He leaves a trail of wet kisses and nips along Omega’s neck and shoulders. Alpha slid a finger into Omega’s hole, working his prostate. 

It didn’t take much before Omega came undone, his cum spurting down Papa’s throat. Papa swallowed, looking up at his Aether Ghoul and giving him a lascivious wink. 

It happened in a domino effect: Omega’s climax caused Alpha to follow, cumming deep inside of the leader of their church and band. And lastly, the sensation of Alpha’s hot cum coupled with Omega’s strong hand stroking his cock tipped Papa over the edge and into his own intense orgasm, his hot seed spilling onto Omega’s hand and his own stomach. 

Omega flopped on the bed next to Papa, and Alpha flopped on Papa’s other side. Three chests heaved breathlessly; their bodies glistening with sweat as they slowly recovered and came back to their senses. 

After several minutes, Alpha and Omega were quick to notice that Papa had regained his composure and swagger. 

Omega smirks at their lead singer. “So…?” 

Papa runs his fingers through his dark, sweat-dampened hair, smoothing it back into place. “Well, my dear ghouls…that was quite the ride.” 

Alpha chuckles. “I’d say…!” 

Papa props himself up on his elbows, surveying the aftermath of their fuck fest. He then turns his attention to Omega. “My darling Omega…” 

Omega raises his eyebrows, looking at their beloved Anti-Pope. “Yes, Papa?” 

“Since when do you refer to me as ‘Three’? The audacity…! I fucking loved it!” He throws his head back as he laughs, causing his ghouls to laugh as well. 

“My dear Ghouls, I don’t think I’m going to able to walk quite right for the next few days. Our next few rituals should be…interesting.” 

“Did the Papa Sandwich live up to your expectations, Papa?” Alpha queried. 

“Oh, Alpha…it did indeed, plus so much more!” 

The Fire Ghoul smirked and nodded in satisfaction. 

“And once I’m recovered, I’ll admit that I wouldn’t mind doing it again, my gentleghouls. There are always more myths to bring to life and poorly written porno scripts to be mocked.” 

Alpha and Omega chuckle as Papa smiles mischievously. They wondered what they had gotten themselves into. 

“Plus, who wouldn’t want to see the Director’s Cut of ‘The Papa Sandwich: Alpha Goes to Town on Omega’?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Company, Lyrics to "Feel Like Makin' Love". AZ Lyrics, 2018, https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/badcompany/feellikemakinlove.html

**Author's Note:**

> Abba, Lyrics to "Waterloo". Genius, 2018, https://genius.com/Abba-waterloo-lyrics


End file.
